The man with a Masamune Blade
by Joni
Summary: Sephiroth's history since the wutain war. This is a little... shabby.
1. Becoming the war hero

The man with Masamune  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:J.H alias Zubada(www.angeltowns.com/members/jfic)  
  
Contact:Scsu@jippii.fi  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was the deciding moments of the wutain war.The Wutai army had retreated to the gates of Wutai and  
  
the town was heavily barricaded.If Shinra would win this battle,they would win,but if the wutains  
  
would manage to defend their capital,Shinra army would have to retreat.  
  
Sephiroth:This is what we do:Our archers keep the enemy archers busy and provide us cover,while you  
  
advance to the main gate.When they come to push you off,I'll slip inside the gate from the left side  
  
and open the gate for you.If everything goes as planned,our troops in the northern side invade the  
  
town at the same time and the wutains are surrounded.Ready?  
  
Squad:Yes sir!  
  
It wasn't an easy mission,but it was a success.Unbelievably,Sephiroth didn't get wounded and the  
  
resistance in the north was quickly crushed.Sephiroth led his squad through town with minimum losses  
  
but the wutains made a strong defense ring in the town centre.The Shinra Army didn't advance and the  
  
wutains didn't retreat,so it was quickly turning into a massacre.Sephiroth occupied the Da Chao  
  
mountain and looked down to the city,how the cannons transported to Da Chao killed the wutains and  
  
how Shinra panzers crushed everything in front of them.Sephiroth was a bit scared himself;he liked  
  
what he saw.  
  
Sephiroth didn't get any sleep in the night.He couldn't recognize what he was feeling;it had been  
  
such an awesome feeling to conquer the town,but when he thought about the wutain people suffering,  
  
he also thought,was Shinra doing the right thing?But what would it mean to him was it right or wrong  
  
,after all,neither of them had done him anything good nor bad.  
  
Next day was rainy and stormy.A convoy of trucks came to the yesterday's battlefield to pick up  
  
soldiers.Those,like Sephiroth,who had gotten positive reputation,were home free,while the others  
  
stayed in Wutai,to "keep the area safe".  
  
Sephiroth looked at the surrondings from truck's window.They bringed back memories.The hill where he  
  
had captured his first enemy,the forest where he had been surrounded by wutains,the field where had  
  
died at least 200 wutains...  
  
A Shinra ship was waiting at the coast.When Sephiroth had come to Wutai,it had been a rusty,old  
  
cargo ship.Now there was a huge,white luxury ship.In the side of it was a text written in red which  
  
said "Shinra heroes".  
  
There was a party arranged for the soldiers in the deck,but some of them preferred to rest.So did  
  
Sephiroth.Next day,the ship arrived in Junon where the cheering people crowded the streets around  
  
docks.  
  
One helicopter ride,and they were in Midgar.Sephiroth was ordered to go to a press conference.  
  
President Shinra:...and this is the day of victory to Shinra!Now I'm going to give medals to the  
  
bravest soldiers of Shinra Army!Number one...Sephiroth!This...hero led his squad through Wutai  
  
but don't forget other brave things he did for us...  
  
Sephiroth didn't listen.He had never been fond of medals and honor,but he knew that he needed rest. 


	2. Storm at the island

Chapter2  
  
After two weeks of holiday,Sephiroth had to get back to Shinra.He left his small apartment near  
  
Shinra Headquarters,and by taking a shortcut through dirty alleys,he was soon at the entrance of it.  
  
Some Turks were hanging at the lobby.  
  
Sephiroth took an elevator to the top floor,where the president wanted to meet him.There were two  
  
other guys already standing in front of the president.The other one was from the squad that   
  
Sephiroth had been commanding,and the other one he didn't recognize.  
  
President Shinra:Good,now we are all here.Sephiroth and Asner already know each others,but Peste  
  
was in Squad number 2.  
  
Sephiroth:Ah.You thought we were wutains and almost killed us in that road.Your radioman had fallen  
  
asleep and couldn't inform you that we were coming...  
  
Peste:That was completely the radioman's fault!We have punished him...  
  
President Shinra:I hope he is having good time cleaning the bathrooms,heeheehee...  
  
Sephiroth:So,why are we here?  
  
President Shinra:I see the time you served in Wutai made you a bit rude...very well,you are here  
  
because there is an assignment for you.There is a group of small islands near the coast of the  
  
northern continent,near the Bone Village.A little amount of wutains escaped the Wutai continent  
  
just before you invaded the town.They built a base on those islands and they are planning a revenge.  
  
Our spy got information that they have weapons strong enough so they could make a landing on this  
  
continent and attack Midgar.Your mission is to invade the center island from southwest and get their  
  
leader,dead or alive.You will leave immediately.There's a car and a squad of soldiers waiting for  
  
you at the gates of Midgar in front of a church.Good luck.  
  
There was a storm coming.Sephiroth could sense it.The car took them to the shore where a boat was  
  
waiting.When the enemy shore was on their view,the wind was already pretty strong and the sky was  
  
as black as it had been in Wutai during the worst bombings.  
  
Sephiroth:Asner,Peste...squad...let's get this job done fast,so the storm doesn't get too bad.  
  
A voice from the beach:Hey you over there!Identify yourselves!  
  
Asner:Oh great...fire!!  
  
The squad's bullets were as effective as a dagger against Buster Sword.A shot from a cannon drowned  
  
their boat and they all got in the water in a bullet rain.  
  
Sephiroth:Swim for your life towards the coast!!  
  
Sephiroth made his way to the shore pretty easily since he was a strong man.Asner,Peste and 3  
  
soldiers were waiting at the shore,all the others had drowned.3 good men,dead for Shinra,Sephiroth  
  
thought.  
  
Sephiroth:Peste!You stay here with these two soldiers and keep the enemies occupied,while I'll go  
  
with Asner to their headquarters.  
  
Peste:Roger that!  
  
Through the rain that didn't allow them to look forwards,through thunder and wind,Sephiroth and  
  
Asner bravely made their way towards the center of the small island.The headquarters was a wooden  
  
building surrounded by a long fence.It resembled mostly a junkyard,but heavy missiles and cannons  
  
didn't belong there.Sephiroth's PHS rang.  
  
Sephiroth:Yeah?  
  
Peste:Seph.... t.. e...i.s .re .ic.i.. ..r .u...le..e t..r. at ..ce!  
  
Sephiroth:Can't hear you!  
  
Peste:T...g.t............  
  
Sephiroth:Peste!  
  
The connection closed.  
  
Asner:What was that?  
  
Sephiroth:Dunno.Now,let's get this job done.Cut the fence,I'll go from back and you go from front!  
  
Asner:Ok,you're the boss!  
  
After four enemy lives lost and one door kicked down Sephiroth and Asner were in the cellar,the  
  
command centre of this little organisation.  
  
Leader of the group:Shinra?  
  
Sephiroth:Yes.Will you surrender or shall we execute you now?I'm not sure which is the better way...  
  
Leader of the group:The great Sephiroth...and you were called Asner,right?I'm Wieler.  
  
Asner:How did you know my name?  
  
Wieler:You were in every possible newspaper.I saw Sephiroth actually in person during the war,you  
  
made me quite a wound...  
  
Enemy soldier:Wieler!Are you alright?!  
  
Wieler:They're here!!Come quick!  
  
A small army of enemy soldiers came to the house.Sephiroth grabbed Wieler in front of him and put  
  
his Masamune on his throat.  
  
Sephiroth:Back off or he's dead!  
  
Wieler:Don't care about me!Our revenge is more important.Attack!  
  
That was Wieler's last command to his army.A soldier attacked Asner with his sword raised high over  
  
his head.Sephiroth pushed Wieler in front of Asner,possibly saving his life,when the soldier's blade  
  
ran through him.  
  
Sephiroth slaughtered everyone in front of him,Asner following behind.Then one of the soldiers  
  
pulled out a petrol bomb planning to throw it in their feet,but a cut from Masamune in his face  
  
caused him to drop the bomb on his own toes.  
  
Soon the stairway was in chaos.All the soldiers caught fire,some of them still trying to attack  
  
Sephiroth or Asner,some of them retreating to the house,setting it on fire.When they had cleared out  
  
the stairway,they noticed that they had no chance of getting out.The fire had blocked all the exits  
  
and there were still a big bunch of enemies.  
  
Sephiroth:The roof!I might be able to get out from the attic...hold the enemies!  
  
Sephiroth took the ladders to the attic while Asner continued to keep the enemies off around him.  
  
He was getting tired and there were enemies everywhere around him now.Sephiroth shot the front door  
  
open with a cannon which took Asner's attention off from the soldiers behind him,allowing someone  
  
to aim and shoot him.Bullets impaled his body...  
  
His last sight was Sephiroth slaughtering the enemies before everything went blur and finally  
  
black...  
  
AUTHOR:I really like to write Sephiroth-stories and the positive comments that I got from the first  
  
chapter are really giving me motivation.I guess I'm updating tomorrow,or today,depending on the time  
  
zone you are on(mine is GMT+2).If not,then I'll do it in friday or in the weekend.Till the next  
  
time! 


	3. After dreadful mission

Chapter 3  
  
Shinra's new saving policy:  
  
-Remember to turn off the lights when you leave your office  
  
-No cars for unofficial use  
  
-Do not ask new batteries for radiophones after every mission  
  
Remember,you're fighting for the future of Shinra!  
  
Sephiroth turned his eyes off the list.Because of Shinra's new saving policy Asner was lying in  
  
hospital with his left hand amputated and Peste was dead.So were the soldiers who were with them  
  
in that mission.Peste had tried to inform them,that they needed desperate help and the enemies had  
  
surrounded them at the coast,with his radiophone,but the batteries were dead.  
  
He crumbled the list in his hands and threw it in a trash can next to the hospital's entrance.The  
  
wind had calmed down,but it was still raining heavily.Sephiroth walked inside and took an elevator  
  
to 4th floor where Asner was.There a doctor told him that Asner's state was now stable and Sephiroth  
  
could go see him.With his hands shaking a bit,he opened the door to Asner's room.  
  
Asner:Sephiroth...  
  
Sephiroth:Hey.You got wounded pretty bad.  
  
Asner:I've lost my left hand and I've got a scar in my back and it's aching like a devil would be  
  
biting it.Yeah,you could say that.  
  
Sephiroth:Sorry...  
  
Asner:Someone dropped by and told me that it was all Shinra's fault that this happened.  
  
Sephiroth:You're not coming back to Shinra,huh?  
  
Asner:I don't know what I'm going to do.Maybe I'll go travelling...come with me!  
  
Sephiroth:No...I don't think that I want to...  
  
Asner:So they've brainwashed you.Well,be their slave!  
  
Sephiroth:Asner...  
  
Asner:Get out.I want to be alone.  
  
Sephiroth went back to the rainy streets feeling a little guilty.Was it true that he had been  
  
brainwashed?Maybe not,but why did he continue with Shinra?Shinra was bad,right?  
  
Questions with no answers.He was going to have something to eat in a wutain fast food-place,but the  
  
angry looks in their eyes turned him away.He remembered swearing that he would never regret anything  
  
he would do,but now he regretted.He had always enjoyed to be neutral about everything,but now people  
  
either praised or hated him.  
  
A gang of wutains with baseball bats had been following Sephiroth to the lonely,dark streets where  
  
he was now.  
  
Wutain man:Stop,you filthy animal!We are going to revenge you!  
  
Sephiroth:You try to revenge me.I'll end up taking your life.Someone tries to revenge for you,but  
  
they'll fall,too.If I have led my squad through Wutai and returned,what chances do you have against  
  
me with your baseball bats?  
  
The wutains quickly lost their confidence and escaped.They saved their lives,because pure rage  
  
against skills isn't always victorious.  
  
Sephiroth turned to an alley and opened the backdoor to a dark building.Going by an elevator that  
  
was located right next to the backdoor would save him from a conversation with the lady from 3th  
  
floor.  
  
For a praised hero,his apartment was something you wouldn't except to see.A small bedroom right  
  
opposite the front door,a small kitchen,WC and a messy living room.Sephiroth opened his fridge door  
  
and took a few bottles of beer and cooked some noodle soup.Then he took a comfortable position on  
  
his sofa and switched on the TV.It was thursday and his favourite shows.  
  
He thought a bit about what Asner had said but was too tired to bother himself with that.After a few  
  
bottles of beer and the noodle soup that was just as hot as he wanted it to be,he fell asleep.He   
  
would get enough sleep before the next day at Shinra... 


	4. Jump to Gongaga

Chapter 4  
  
One year had passed from the wutain war.Asner had left Shinra and Midgar,trying to get Sephiroth   
  
with him,without success.Shinra troops had left Wutai and the world had became calm.Sephiroth  
  
had no work to do anymore,so he went travelling.Shinra kept sending him his pay,because they didn't  
  
want to let him go,for several reasons.  
  
Sephiroth had arrived at the town of Gongaga.It was a big town back then,when the reactor was still  
  
working.He went to a bar and ordered a drink.When he got it,he sat down in a table.A Shinra soldier  
  
sat in the same table.  
  
Soldier:Wow,it's an honor to sit in the same table with you...  
  
Sephiroth:Relax,I'm off duty.  
  
Soldier:Oh,cool.It's not like it's easy to talk ordinary stuff with a legend,you know.  
  
Sephiroth:Legend...heh heh.I'm an ordinary man like anyone,I just happen to be well known.  
  
Soldier:Hmm...you never come to think about famous people that they are in fact like anyone.You think  
  
that their life is only luxury and glamour...  
  
Sephiroth:You're damn right about that.  
  
Soldier:So what are you doing here?  
  
Sephiroth:Travelling around...things have been a bit boring at Midgar.  
  
Soldier:Same here,nothing new.  
  
A red light started flickering on the wall of the bar and on the soldier's electonical wristband,  
  
too,and a sound of a siren came from the direction of the Mako Plant.  
  
Sephiroth:What's that?!  
  
Soldier:An evacuation signal.Something's wrong with the plant!  
  
Sephiroth:Let's go!  
  
Sephiroth and the soldier ran through the town to the plant.When they were at the entrance,they  
  
noticed a group of men exiting the reactor.They moved too fast and they had masks,so they couldn't   
  
be recognized.  
  
Sephiroth followed the soldier inside the plant.They found something from it's core...  
  
Sephiroth:What is it?  
  
Soldier:A time bomb.  
  
Sephiroth:How long until detonation?  
  
Soldier:Not enough so I could disarm it.Run for your life!!!!  
  
And they started to run with an unbelievable speed and reached the town very soon.People were trying  
  
to get out of there as fast as possible but some cars had crashed at the exit,blocking it.All  
  
ingredients of a tragedy were in that situation.The soldier led Sephiroth to the jungle and they  
  
found a safe place right before the explosion.  
  
A great ball of fire appeared in the horizon.The ground shook under the gigantic flames that seemed  
  
to eat the whole town.Houses collapsed like they were paper and trees fell like an invisible axe  
  
would have chopped them down.  
  
After the huge roar of the explosion no one could hear anything in few seconds.Everything was dead  
  
quiet.After their ability to hear returned,they could hear the screams of people who had gotten   
  
stuck under collapsed buildings,people who were trapped in their cars,people who were standing next  
  
to a dead family member or a dead friend.The whole town had been wasted in few seconds.  
  
Sephiroth and the soldier returned to the streets of the town that was in chaos.  
  
Soldier:Holy god...we must help them!  
  
Silently,Sephiroth agreed,but he couldn't help to think:Who were those men who had left the plant  
  
before the bomb went off?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:Since the reasons why Gongaga Reactor was wasted weren't mentioned in the game,I got a  
  
good subject to write about.There was a period that I didn't know what to write about and I didn't  
  
want to jump too far in the timeline,I decided to put the Gongaga accident here.I know,I'm writing  
  
pretty short chapters,but I like doing so.Besides,I can update more often by doing that. 


	5. Rat attack!

Chapter 5  
  
Sephiroth had been brought back to Midgar soon after the explosion.First time for a long time he was  
  
standing in front of President Shinra's desk.The president was watching him seriously with his big,  
  
sad eyes.  
  
President Shinra:Sephiroth,they have attacked us.For those filthy rats the town of Gongaga has been  
  
destroyed.Many lives have been destroyed.OUR property has been destroyed!We cannot allow that!!!  
  
Sephiroth:Right,sir.  
  
President Shinra:I'm going to send you to look for them...  
  
Heidegger had sneaked into the room without them noticing.  
  
Heidegger:That wouldn't get us any results.It's been a long while since our soldiers got any  
  
exercise and I'm sure that an army catches them faster than one man...  
  
President Shinra:You are right about that.Alright,Heidegger,find them.  
  
Heidegger:I'm going to lead the search on the Wutai continent.Sephiroth,will you take the northern  
  
continent?  
  
Sephiroth:...yes sir.  
  
Heidegger:Good!I'll also arrange a search on this continent,Gold Saucer continent and the Mideel  
  
continent.Now come with me,Sephiroth,we must pick three leaders,take care of transporting and loads  
  
of other stuff.  
  
Sephiroth:When are we ready to start the search?  
  
Heidegger:Tomorrow.If we are fast,tonight.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
They were fast and the ships left at night.Sephiroth had called everyone to the deck.A full moon was  
  
shining behind Sephiroth and a cool breeze gave everyone the chills.The air was filled with fear,  
  
excitement and respect for Sephiroth.The sea was unnaturally calm.  
  
Sephiroth:I'm not going to keep a long speech.You all know our destination.Tomorrow,we will land at  
  
the beach of nothern continent.You will be divided into six squads,two of them will stay at the Bone  
  
Village and while the other one patrols the town and the Sleeping Forest,the other one looks for  
  
the enemies from the beach,the Forgotten City and every other place where they could be hiding.  
  
At the same time,four other squads take another side of the continent.One will search the southern  
  
part,one will patrol Icicle Inn and two others will search the Great Glacier.I will lead another  
  
squad searching the Glacier.It's going to be a tough day tomorrow,so be sure to get enough sleep.  
  
That's all I wanted to say.  
  
Their destination was already visible.After about 15 minutes the ship would reach the beach,but the  
  
men needed sleep.The search would be started tomorrow at 8 o'clock.Sephiroth was exhausted from  
  
arranging everything with Heidegger,so he decided to get some sleep.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The villagers looked horrified when Sephiroth led the Shinra soldiers into Bone Village.  
  
Sephiroth:Ok.Squad 1 and 2,stay here and do what I told you,and don't forget to check all the houses  
  
and interview the people.In the meantime,I'll lead the others to the other side.First I need a guide  
  
...  
  
A villager:Eh...I might be able to help you...just spare this village.  
  
Sephiroth:Don't worry,we are not going to do anything that makes your life harder,but if you could  
  
guide us to Icicle Inn,I would be very pleased.  
  
Techu:Let's go then.By the way,I'm Techu.  
  
Techu was a short,well-built man with a dark hair a bit longer than average.His eyes had a strange  
  
color,some kind of mix of green,blue and brown.His face looked like it had been carved from a stone,  
  
with a short,wide nose.He looked very serious and his thick eyebrows just highlighted his seriousnes  
  
s.  
  
As the son of the village chief,he had grown to be a lonely man.When he was a child,the other  
  
kids didn't want to be with him.Most of the villagers considered him as a frightening man.He lived  
  
separated from the others in the most northeastern corner of the village.  
  
Techu led Sephiroth and his troops through the Sleeping Forest to the Forgotten City and from there  
  
to north towards Icicle Inn.The day had become a night before they reached Icicle Inn,so Techu  
  
suggested them to sleep in a small village called Snowflake.Sephiroth had never seen so greedy look  
  
as the innkeeper had,when the whole gang formed a line in front of the front door of the inn.  
  
At that night,Sephiroth's sleep was interrupted by the sound of machine guns.The terrorists had been  
  
found and Techu was one of them.He had led them into a trap.  
  
Soon the whole inn was in chaos.The civils living in the building crashed with soldiers trying to  
  
locate the enemy.Sephiroth quickly dressed in a black T-shirt and trousers.  
  
The enemies seemed to have a great firepower.Cannons were smashing the center of the village and  
  
the people were fleeing from their homes.Many got shot before they got away from the battlefield.  
  
The Shinra were soon fighting back,but they were outnumbered.Sephiroth cursed the wutain war;after  
  
they had fallen,weapons of Wutai army had been easy to steal and sell forwards.Obviously,the  
  
terrorists had gotten them in their hands.  
  
The enemies had the building surrounded and the Shinra troops couldn't retreat in any direction.The  
  
only way to survive was to hold their position until reinforcements arrived,but it would take at  
  
least one hour.  
  
After two hours Shinra had managed to transport some forces from Midgar to assist them.It seemed  
  
that there had been enemy activity in every continent except Mideel and Midgar.  
  
When the reinforcements arrived,the enemies had already occupied the inn.It was easy for them to  
  
escape through the village destroyed by the fight.  
  
No one knew what had happened to Sephiroth...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:Well,this explains why there wasn't a place called Snowflake in the game.It may sound  
  
unrealistic that some terrorist organisation destroys a whole village,but remember that it was a  
  
really small village and they had big weapons.  
  
Anyways,my inspiration to write hasn't been the same after the days have become brighter,but luckily  
  
the summer brings the rains and thunderstorms here.For some reason,it's harder for me to write when  
  
it isn't dark,raining or thundering.Don't worry,though,or should I say that be afraid,because I'm  
  
going to be updating a lot.  
  
Don't pay attention if I've written something wrong,because I don't speak english as my mother  
  
language,but since there aren't very much fan fiction readers in Finland(the whole country's  
  
population is about 5 million people),I want to write in english.  
  
Finland and the finnish language are very dear to me,don't misunderstand me,but I just want a big  
  
audience and most of the people in world speak english. 


	6. The great escape and returning to home

Chapter 6  
  
Sephiroth woke up in an empty room.His head was aching,he had hard time to breath and his eyes   
  
couldn't focus.He wiped away blood that had poured from his nose and tried to stand.At first,he  
  
thought he was going to fall down,but after a little training he seemed to stay on two feet.  
  
He remembered that he had escaped to the roof of the inn when the enemies had managed to break in  
  
the building.He had beaten them at first,but then they got his Masamune and started to beat him  
  
until he was unconscious.  
  
He looked around him.A pale light came through small windows in the wall,reaching his eyes,making  
  
him nausious.During the years,the walls had become weaker.The steel bars attached to the windows  
  
were easy to take off and Sephiroth noticed that.When he had taken them off,he heard nearing  
  
footsteps from the hallway.It would've been useless to try to escape in that condition with an enemy  
  
so near behind him,so he armed himself with a steel bar and went next to the door,so that he would  
  
be left behind it,when it opened.From there he could surprise the enemy...  
  
Techu slammed the door open so that it hit Sephiroth painfully right in the nose,which started to  
  
bleed again.  
  
He turned around and looked at Sephiroth.No honor of the war hero,nothing legendary,could be seen  
  
in him right in that moment.His face was covered in blood,his hair was a mess and his clothes were  
  
badly torn.  
  
Techu:You should see yourself.You want to drop that bar...?  
  
Without saying a word,Sephiroth let the bar drop.He didn't know how good Techu was in fighting,but  
  
he had learned not to miscalculate.He decided to wait for a good moment to attack when he least  
  
excepted that.  
  
Techu:Follow me.We are going to see the boss.  
  
Sephiroth:I thought you were the boss...  
  
Techu:You were wrong,but I'm flattered that you thought so.  
  
Techu's attention was now elsewhere.Sephiroth decreased his walking speed so he stayed behind Techu,  
  
giving him a chance to do something.His fighting skills without a weapon of some sort weren't the  
  
best,but he decided to try.He remembered a kick that he had been taught when he was in Shinra  
  
Soldier Training and so he jumped in the air and gathered all his strenght in the kick that he  
  
knocked Techu unconscious with.  
  
Sephiroth found a cleaning cupboard where he dragged Techu and sealed the door.Before exiting the  
  
building he decided to find his Masamune first.It was being stored in a same kind of room where he  
  
had woken up,with petrol bombs and a good collection of other swords.He took away the bars in the  
  
windows again and stole a leather coat and some petrol bombs.  
  
His escape would be noticed soon,so he decided to make something to slow them down.He used one  
  
petrol bomb in the floor of the room,that caught fire very soon,before leaving.  
  
Sephiroth noticed that he was at the mountains.The sun had just rosen over the horizont and the air  
  
was cool and fresh.There was a road leading down,so he stole a car and started driving along it.Soon  
  
the enemies were chasing him.  
  
Sephiroth was nervous.He had a very little experience of driving and the enemies were shooting at  
  
him.He was in real trouble,but then a helicopter appeared.  
  
It had red Shinra logos on the side of it and for the first time Sephiroth was delighted of seeing  
  
one.The enemies were shot from the copter and Sephiroth stopped the car.He took a white shirt from  
  
the car and waved it in the air so that the helicopter pilot would see that he wasn't an enemy.  
  
The helicopter descended and Sephiroth went inside it.From the air he saw that the building was  
  
burning like a huge campfire.The only thing missing were boy scouts around it grilling sausages...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The Shinra had crushed the enemy forces,but the leader had got away.After a doctor had checked out  
  
Sephiroth's condition,he was ordered to go meet President Shinra.  
  
President Shinra:Sephiroth,what happened?  
  
Sephiroth:We were outnumbered.  
  
President Shinra:I heard there were a quite lot of them...the village of Snowflake got brutally  
  
destroyed.  
  
Sephiroth:Are you going to reconstruct the village?  
  
President Shinra:We have taken care of the people living there.They have moved to Icicle Inn.For now  
  
,I don't see any reason to do so.  
  
Sephiroth:I see,sir.  
  
President Shinra:Well,rest for a day or two,we can't send a man looking like that for a mission.And  
  
before you go,your father said that he wants to talk with you.Maybe you should go see him?  
  
Sephiroth:I'll do that.  
  
Sephiroth hadn't talked to Hojo for ages.He didn't need to,the scientists hardly ever met with the  
  
other staff.He was just going to slip out without seeing him,but Hojo had foreseen that and he was  
  
waiting at the entrance.  
  
Hojo:It's been a long time,my son.How are you doing?  
  
Sephiroth:Fine,thanks.  
  
Hojo:We should go to pub together,some day.We haven't talked in ages.  
  
Sephiroth:We have never talked.Now I must leave,because I'm tired.  
  
Hojo:Well...see you later.  
  
Sephiroth was in bad mood when he walked back to his apartment.He had been beaten and chased,and the  
  
last person he had wanted to see was Hojo.He walked to his apartment and decided to escape the crazy  
  
world into the world of dreams... 


	7. Reno

Chapter 7  
  
The search for the terrorists had been stopped,even if the leader had escaped.Sephiroth got a job  
  
rather unusual for someone with a ranking as high as his;he had to show the city to rookie turk.  
  
Reno:Hey dude.You're supposed to introduce me to this place?By the way,my name's Reno.  
  
Sephiroth:I'm Sephiroth.What do you want to see?  
  
Reno:I've understood that the ability to relax is appreciated in a hard work like this.So come on,  
  
show me the nearest bar!  
  
Sephiroth:As you wish,but usually rookies take their jobs seriously.  
  
Reno:This is just an introducion tour.Free time!So let's get a car and move out!  
  
Sephiroth couldn't disagree to someone like Reno,so they left.They found a pub called Shiny Smasher  
  
and Reno ordered a beer for both.  
  
Sephiroth:I'll pay back some day.  
  
Reno:Don't bother.I heard the Turks have no lack of money.  
  
Sephiroth:Hmm...I guess so.  
  
Reno:I heard you truly kicked the wutain ass!  
  
Sephiroth:I'd rather not to speak about that.Let's talk about you.Where are you coming from?  
  
Reno:Have you ever heard of a place called X-Sector in Midgar?  
  
Sephiroth:No,what is it?  
  
Reno:It's a place under the plate.It is located somewhere between Sector 1 and Sector 2.It works as  
  
a junkyard for both sectors,but doesn't belong in neither of them.It's not actually even counted  
  
as a part of the city,but still many citizens live there.People call it the worst slum in the world.  
  
Sephiroth:Sounds like a nice place to spend your holidays.  
  
Reno:If you forget about the disgusting smell,drunks,prostitutes,criminals and rats,you should like  
  
it.  
  
Sephiroth:I have to check it some day.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:This is truly the shortest chapter I've written.It exists only,because I have always wanted  
  
to write about Reno coming to Turks.Then again,I want to comment Ferrix:  
  
If you would have read more than one chapter,you would have noticed that they had guns.Why couldn't  
  
they have had archers too?After all,they had swordsmen,so why not archers?  
  
The massacre part:The "Shinra Army didn't advance and the wutains didn't retreat"-part meant that  
  
the Shinras tried to advance but the wutains defended without retreating and they were just killing   
  
themselves.  
  
Tanks:Think a bit,Wutai was a mountainous continent.A tank would have just dropped from a sharp edge  
  
.The town of Wutai was on flat ground and I guess that they wanted to use tanks THERE.  
  
Those were the only parts that I wanted to correct.Since I'm an atheist,I'm NOT going to stop.You  
  
can feel free to stop reading this whenever you want.  
  
Sorry about this chapter.I was too angry to write anything decent today. 


	8. War buddy's visit and more troubles

Chapter 8  
  
Sephiroth was about to go to sleep when his door was knocked.He went to let the visitor inside.  
  
The visitor hadn't changed much since Sephiroth last saw him.His brown hair was now longer and he  
  
had a short beard.The most notable thing about him was that he didn't have his left hand...  
  
Sephiroth:Asner?  
  
Asner:Howdy.I happened to come into city and you're the only person I know around here,so can a war  
  
buddy rest here for the night?  
  
Sephiroth:Sure.I wanna know what you have been up to lately.  
  
They went to kitchen.Sephiroth offered him a beer.  
  
Asner:Thanks.  
  
Sephiroth:So,where did you go after our last mission?  
  
Asner:Travelling...  
  
Sephiroth:So did I.I wonder why we didn't meet anywhere.  
  
Asner:Probably because I was wandering around the northern continent,climbing the mountains and  
  
stuff.  
  
Sephiroth:No wonder,then.  
  
So these two men talked all night long.Next day,Asner wanted to come with Sephiroth to Shinra HQ.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reno:Hey,Sephiroth!Who's your friend?  
  
Sephiroth:This is Asner.We were both fighting in Wutai.  
  
Reno:Cool.Hey,the President wants to see you.  
  
Sephiroth:Ok.Asner,can you wait here?  
  
Asner:Sure.  
  
So when Sephiroth took an elevator to the top floor,Reno and Asner continued talking.  
  
Asner:So,they have been exchanging the Turks,huh?  
  
Reno:Yeah,the guy before me was ambushed and killed in some nameless street of Midgar.  
  
Asner:Damn.And he was about to retire when I last saw him.  
  
Reno:Yup.Two other Turks are also pretty old already,so they're about to retire,too.I just hope that  
  
they won't get killed before that...  
  
Asner:Yeah...hey,I have to go to bathroom.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
President Shinra:Sephiroth,I've got rather...unusual mission for you...  
  
Sephiroth:What is it?  
  
President Shinra:It's one of our science programs that is eating a lot of money...so we got a good  
  
deal.Midgar Flower Club has offered to fund it if someone famous can promote their Flower Campaign.  
  
Sephiroth:Meaning...?  
  
President Shinra:It's a nice job.You just have to walk around Midgar and give balloons to people and  
  
tell them to come see the Flower Show.  
  
Sephiroth:Err...I thought that flowers don't bloom in Midgar?  
  
President Shinra:Between you and me,they're artificial.They said they just want to bring happiness,  
  
or something.It's pretty unclear to me.  
  
A second later,something happened that saved Sephiroth from the Flower Mission.An explosion shook   
  
the building.  
  
Sephiroth:I'll go see what happened.Stay there,Mr.President!  
  
Loudspeaker:Warning!Warning!There has been an explosion at 4th floor.Please leave the building...  
  
4th floor?Why did 4th floor explode?It had to be a bomb,because there wasn't anything else that  
  
could explode,but what harm did they think that the explosion would do to Shinra in the 4th floor?  
  
Sephiroth suspected something.His prior mission now was to protect the president.The Turks arrived  
  
by elevator.  
  
Sephiroth:Guys,take the president somewhere safe.There's something fishy going on...  
  
Reno:Of course a goddamn bomb is fishy!  
  
Sephiroth:Just take him.  
  
Soon after the Turks had taken the president away,another familiar face appeared.The short,dark-  
  
haired man was surprised to see Sephiroth instead of the president.  
  
Techu:So our little distraction wasn't effective.Well then,we have to fight.  
  
Techu pulled out two shiny and sharp daggers.Sephiroth pointed his Masamune in Techu's direction.  
  
Techu:You know,you almost grilled me in that cleaning cupboard.I have to revenge!  
  
Sephiroth:Bring it on!  
  
Techu was surprisingly fast.He mixed different techniques and Sephiroth couldn't be sure what his  
  
next act would be.Soon his daggers were slicing the air too near in front of Sephiroth's face.  
  
Sephiroth had to take few steps backwards,but Techu just charged towards him.Sephiroth sidestepped  
  
and tackled Techu,who flew through the window.  
  
Techu:Ouch...that hurt.  
  
The sharp glass had cut wounds in Techu that were bleeding,but he seemed to be okay.The battle  
  
continued in the balcony.Now Sephiroth knew to keep a good distance from Techu but he was soon  
  
against the wall.He had never faced an enemy as good as Techu.  
  
Now he had to attack to get more room.Even if he was skilled in using the Masamune Blade,he had to  
  
admit that daggers were better when fighting in close distance.However,Techu retreated a few steps  
  
towards a helicopter that was in the wider end of the balcony.  
  
Sephiroth guessed what his plan had to be and he couldn't allow him to escape.Soon he noticed that  
  
he couldn't stop him,when Techu's foot hit Sephiroth in the side,throwing him over the edge.  
  
Sephiroth grabbed from the edge with his right hand,the other one still holding the Masamune.His  
  
hand started to slip...  
  
Techu:So long,fool!  
  
Techu ran over to the helicopter and turned it on.It was already in the air when Sephiroth had   
  
managed to pull himself back to the balcony.Techu wanted to finish him off,so he threw a grenade   
  
down.  
  
Sephiroth could only jump as far as possible from it before it exploded.He avoided the fragments,  
  
but the balcony wasn't made of too strong material,so it collapsed under him.Again,he was hanging in  
  
the air,holding from the crumbling edge that would soon fall down.  
  
Asner had appeared in the top floor and Sephiroth couldn't have hoped anything better than his hand  
  
that reached towards him...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:I think this chapter turned out quite good.When I was suffering the flu of the century,or I  
  
still am,but it's not so bad anymore,I had good time to think what I would write.I think I'm going  
  
to make another time jump soon and finish this terrorist-thing that I wasn't originally going to  
  
write,but we'll see that later. 


	9. A sleepless night in a small village

Chapter 9  
  
When Techu escaped,Shinra destroyed his helicopter immediately.He had survived the crash,but he was  
  
badly wounded and he hadn't got too far.He wasn't sure where he got the strenght to drag himself to  
  
some anonymous village just between mountains and a river.The village was beautiful,people had  
  
decorated the streets with flowers and everyone seemed so happy.Techu looked at that blossoming  
  
place while he was sneaking behind backyards.  
  
He knew what the destiny of the village would be.Shinra had probably already tracked him down and  
  
their way to be sure that the villain is surely dead was to burn down the whole place.His boss had  
  
served in Shinra before turning against them,and he had told that they always strike at nighttime.  
  
He had seven hours to get himself in condition.  
  
The people of Bone Village had always been against Mako Development.Twenty-six years ago,when he was  
  
four years old,Shinra army had mostly frightened the people that were against them,and if the resist  
  
ance continued,they killed them.His father,the leader of Bone Village back then,didn't know when to  
  
stop.  
  
One day,Techu had been wandering around in the village,when he noticed blue-suited strangers   
  
entering.He didn't pay much attention but he was surprised how everybody seemed to fear them.That's  
  
when he learned who the Turks were.  
  
There were two of them plus one young one without the fancy suit.Vincent Valentine was his name.He  
  
heard them talking when they left the village.  
  
Turk:Hey,Vince,you were pretty awesome back there!  
  
Another Turk:Yeah,I'm sure that the president's going to be proud of you when he makes you an  
  
official Turk!  
  
Young Vincent:Well...it's not sure will he...  
  
Turk:C'mon,let's get back to Midgar so Vince can fit his Turk suit.This place stinks...  
  
The scene that Techu saw when he returned to home was stained in his memory.His father was lying  
  
under a bookshelf,that he had taken down with him when he had fallen down.Techu thought that his   
  
father had tripped on a carpet or something and went back to village to get someone to help to get   
  
the heavy shelf aside.When he returned back with strong guy that owned a weapons shop,they   
  
discovered what had happened.Techu startled and turned his head off from the mess.  
  
Little Techu:So much blood...he must've hit his head really badly.I'll go get the Cure-materia!  
  
The guy:Sorry,kid.There's no materia that could save a man with a hole in his skull.He is dead.  
  
Later he learned that it was Shinra's fault.The only thing that he could think now was how to   
  
revenge.He took his father's daggers and started training with them and when he was a teenager,he   
  
could already stand up to the toughest fighters in the region.  
  
When he turned 25 last year,he decided it was the time to use his skills for the reason he had  
  
trained for.His original idea was just to march to Shinra HQ and cut president's throat and maybe  
  
even survive out of the building.That's when he met the boss.  
  
They worked hard to gather soldiers and build a base for them,but their first mission,to strike the  
  
Mako Plant in Gongaga,was futile.It had cost them their small army,their base in the mountain and  
  
the village of Snowflake.  
  
The boss felt that they had to complete the mission,as did Techu,even if they were alone.They had  
  
managed to smuggle a bomb inside the headquarters,but Sephiroth didn't fall for that.He was a lot  
  
better fighter than Techu would ever admit.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Techu noticed a cave just a little bit outside of the village.He decided to go inside it to get some  
  
sleep,to get ready for the night,that he might not survive.He was surprised to see a man living  
  
inside it.  
  
Techu:I'm sorry,I thought no one was here...  
  
Man:Oh my god,what has happened to you?You're all bloody!  
  
Techu:A little...accident.I just need to rest.  
  
Man:Oh okay...but let me use Cure on you before that.  
  
Techu:Thank you,you're very friendly.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Techu's nightmare was interrupted that night,when strange noises carried into the cave.He woke up  
  
all sweaty and nervous,his heart beating like a drum.  
  
Man:What is it...?  
  
Techu:It's the Shinra...get out of here while you still can.They won't spare anyone!  
  
Man:I'll rather die here than leave my home,but how about you?  
  
Techu:I guess I'll try to escape.My mission here isn't completed...  
  
Techu went out of the cave to the dark night.Flames coming from the village looked awfully bright  
  
against the dark sky.Screams of the people were silenced one after another.Techu could hear  
  
something snapping in his brains.  
  
Sephiroth looked like a maniac when he was standing in the middle of the street,questioning the  
  
people,slaughtering those who didn't answer,ordering to burn down houses.Techu's rage had gathered  
  
and become more and more powerful and now the red line had been crossed.Hatred was blurring his eyes  
  
,making them look totally emotionless,except for the few bitter tears running across his cheek.He  
  
couldn't care less what was going to happen to him.  
  
Techu:SEPHIROTH!!!It's me who you want,not these innocent villagers!What bad have they done to you,  
  
you filthy rat?!  
  
Sephiroth:I have orders from my superiors...  
  
Techu:Superiors...Shinra?!I'll tell you:Screw Shinra!Screw you!You are all just heartless tyrants,  
  
who don't care a bit about the people.Only thing you care about is your paycheck!  
  
Sephiroth couldn't have disagreed more.Probably everything he said about Shinra was true,but he was  
  
wrong about him.It's not like Sephiroth didn't have feelings,he just forgot them during the mission.  
  
The power,the excitement of killing were driving him to these missions,not the paycheck that wasn't  
  
very big.  
  
Sephiroth:...I've been ordered to...  
  
Techu:Heh.The war hero is killing children and women.How brave of you.  
  
Sephiroth was quiet.Techu had hit him into a tender spot.No one,not even Sephiroth himself,had known  
  
that the status of being a war hero was so important to him.He felt like he was a coward.What had  
  
he actually done in Wutai?The small continent would've been crushed anyways,with or without him.He  
  
was a loser and now he had fallen so low that he was killing innocent people,or at least that's  
  
what he thought.He looked up to the sky with eyes begging for forgiving.  
  
Sephiroth:What in heaven's name have I done...?  
  
Techu was too angry to notice his regretting.His inner beast gained control over him and he attacked  
  
Sephiroth without his daggers,just with fingers pointed towards his throat.Sephiroth's long trained  
  
reflexes worked and he pulled the Masamune Blade backwards,ready for a killing blow.  
  
A loud bang startled them both.Techu stopped his movement and stood there like petrified and looked  
  
how Sephiroth put his hand on his chest and fell down.Another bang was heard,this time it hit the  
  
ground in front of Techu's feet.He turned his head to the left and noticed a familiar figure  
  
standing on the roof,reloading his gun.  
  
It was Techu's boss.Techu wasn't sure what was in his mind,but it seemed that he had just saved him  
  
from death and that he wanted him to run away as fast as possible.  
  
The boss:Techu...he's not dead.If you try to kill him,I will shoot you right there where you stand.  
  
Now take the copter that he came here with,go somewhere where they can't find you and wait for me  
  
to contact you.GO!  
  
The boss was somehow different that night and it scared Techu.Slowly he turned around and ran away.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:Ok,I'm not sure is this a good or a bad chapter.Somehow the text seems deeper than usual...  
  
I don't know.I need more coffee.If you think,that I'm going to kill Sephiroth and resurrect him or  
  
make an army of Sephiroth clones that resurrect him or something,don't fear,because I won't.  
  
I have to keep the main character of the story alive and if he would die,he wouldn't be in the game,  
  
and that would cause some strange paradox and all FF7 games would be destroyed by it.  
  
Ok,I'm tired.Since I'm also too exhausted to write/start writing another chapter right now,and I   
  
ain't going to wake everybody by making coffee,you have to wait for Chapter 10 day or two. 


	10. Persona non grata

Chapter 10  
  
Sephiroth was bored.After he had been operated and when he had rested for two days,he was allowed to  
  
move around the hospital in a wheelchair.He was looking out of the window sadly,when a visitor  
  
entered.  
  
-Howdy!said the red-headed Turk.  
  
-Reno...what are you doing here?  
  
-I shot myself in leg...just joking.I was passing by and thought to give you a visit and introduce  
  
the newest Turk.Here he is,Rude!  
  
-Uh...where is he?  
  
-Rude...?Hey Rude,stop chasing those nurses!  
  
The tall,bald man with sunglasses entered the room.  
  
-Can't even get a cup of coffee without you shouting after me...,he complained.  
  
-Yeah yeah,whatever.Why don't you take off those stupid sunglasses when we're inside?  
  
-Why don't you take off that clown wig?  
  
-A...WIG?!Did you just say I'm wearing a wig?!  
  
-Everyone knows that.  
  
-I'll prove you that it isn't a wig,Reno said and pulled himself from hair.  
  
-You call that pulling?Rude said,grabbed Reno's hair and ripped them powerfully.  
  
-YEOW!!!What the hell are you trying??  
  
-So it wasn't a wig...  
  
Sephiroth couldn't help himself from bursting into laugh anymore.Why didn't those guys become clowns  
  
instead of Turks,he thought.  
  
-We're really giving reputation to Turks,pulling ourselves from hair in a hospital room,Reno said  
  
smiling.  
  
-You are giving that reputation.  
  
-Whatever,but if we aren't behind President's desk in five minutes,he'll explode.  
  
-Five...minutes?You said that he wants to meet us in five hours!  
  
-Shut up and run!  
  
Sephiroth looked at those rookie Turks running in the hallway that almost knocked down his next  
  
visitor with a smile still in his face.What a pair.  
  
-Wow,those were lively fellows,Asner said when he entered.  
  
-Heh heh...there's no need for television with those two around.So,what brings you here?  
  
-First of all I wanted to see how you are doing and I wanted to warn you:Hojo is going to come here.  
  
-Oh great...install a motor in my wheelchair so I can chase him away.  
  
-Sorry,I forgot to take one with me.I hope I didn't ruin your good mood.  
  
-It couldn't drop any lower...did he come to meet you?  
  
-No...I met him when I was doing my shopping near the headquarters.We met for the first time when I  
  
saved you from falling from that balcony.Don't answer if you don't want to,but why are you so  
  
distant to each others?  
  
-He wasn't exactly the ideal father.He was mostly working at Shinra and he was way too protective.  
  
When he worked all day long,I had to spend my days alone at home,because he was afraid of me getting  
  
hurt or something outside.I really grew up hating him.When I turned 10,he started to take me to his  
  
work with him.That's how I got introduced to Shinra and decided to join them when I was old enough.  
  
-I joined Shinra because my bigger brother joined first.Our mother was so proud of us when I got  
  
myself in newspaper for the first time.Now they are both dead and I've lost my left arm...the price  
  
of being famous.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Later Hojo appeared in the hospital as he promised.  
  
-I brought you some lemonade and fruits,Hojo said.They say that everything in hospital tastes bad.  
  
-Better than in Shinra,Sephiroth said and took a bite from a big apple.Mmm...juicy.  
  
-What are your plans?Still going back to Shinra after this?  
  
-I have no place where to go except Shinra.Though I should probably do like Asner did and quit...  
  
-Actually,Asner was the subject I was going talk about...watch out for him.  
  
-Why?  
  
-I'm afraid that he may be involved with the terrorists that have been bugging Shinra for some time.  
  
-Have you lost your mind?Asner's my friend!  
  
-No.The day when Shinra Headquarters was bombed...I saw him coming from the bathroom.He was carrying  
  
a bag with him when he took an elevator to 4th floor where the explosion occurred.  
  
-Your lies again...you manipulative crook.  
  
-I'm not saying that he is a terrorist,after all he came to save you from falling,but whatever he's  
  
involved with may harm you.Remember,Shinra is ruthless for traitors.  
  
-Don't...call...me...a god damn TRAITOR!  
  
-I didn't mean it like that,I'm sorry!  
  
-I couldn't be less interested.Now get away or...  
  
-If that's what you really want...I just wanted to tell you that everything isn't what it looks  
  
like.Good bye for now,son,and try to get better...  
  
Sephiroth didn't listen anymore.Hojo walked out slowly and closed the door behind him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:Only one thing to say about this chapter:I don't know how a patient with a hole in chest is  
  
treated in hospital,and if something strange slipped in the story,don't nail me into a cross.Thanks. 


	11. Midgar Zoloms and assassins on a rampage

Chapter 11  
  
Three months after Sephiroth got out of the hospital,he was sent to the Chocobo Farm,since the  
  
Midgar Zoloms's had become more aggressive and they had been breeding really fast.He arrived to the  
  
farm by Shinra's latest car model.  
  
-Hi,you must be Sephiroth.My name's Zake.This isn't my farm or my chocobos,but I was the only one  
  
they got to look after them.Everyone else was too afraid.  
  
-Nice to meet you.So the Zoloms have been bugging you a lot,huh?  
  
-Hell yeah.Every god damn night.  
  
Zake was a middle-aged man.He had big,dark eyes and thick,black moustache.He was wearing a large  
  
sombrero,a leather vest,old,stained jeans and long leather boots.He had been living near Gongaga,but  
  
after the reactor blew up,he decided to do something that he had wanted to do for some time;to  
  
travel around the world and catch chocobos.He had arrived at the chocobo farm accidentally right  
  
when the Zoloms had been on a rampage.He had helped the farm owners to fight them off and for some  
  
reason he later decided to stay there until Shinra would help them.They had been hoping for at least  
  
a squad to come help them,and Zake was disappointed when only one man arrived.  
  
Zake was very popular among his friends.He was a fair man,who always stood on the good people's   
  
side.He usually avoided fights and had the ability to keep himself calm in any situation,but nobody  
  
wanted to make him mad,because then would fight like an angry bull.Everyone who had seen him  
  
fighting would admit that he's a really tough guy.  
  
-I thought more Shinra people were supposed to come here?  
  
-Me,too,but they're hunting down the terrorists,without success though.I almost got killed by them.  
  
-By Shinra?  
  
-Noo...by terrorists.  
  
-Ah,of course.But hey,it's going to be dark soon,and the Zoloms will appear.You will keep watch of  
  
them,because I haven't got any sleep in a damn week...  
  
-Sure.  
  
The night was restless.By the morning Sephiroth had killed seven Zoloms and injured some,but he had  
  
restrained himself from asking help from Zake.The man had deserved his sleep.When Zake woke up,he  
  
truly amazed:  
  
-Holy heavens!You killed seven of them?!  
  
-There were more,but they got away,injured.Come on,let's drag the corpses away before they start to  
  
stink.  
  
-The next night will be hard,because when they are injured,they are a lot angrier.It's better if we  
  
both stay awake.  
  
-Yeah,you may be right.What weapon are you using?  
  
-I've got two Peacemakers.A smith from Corel made them even more accurate than they were before.  
  
I haven't come across anything that wouldn't fall when I pull the trigger of these beauties,yet.How  
  
about you?  
  
-I have been using my Masamune Blade since I joined Shinra and I'm quite good handling it.I'm also  
  
the only one who can handle it.  
  
-The legendary Masamune Blade?I've heard stories of it,but never seen one.Could you show it to me?  
  
-Here,Sephiroth said and showed the shiny sword to Zake.-You wanna try it?  
  
-Sure,Zake said and took the sword.He tried to swing it but the weight and lenght of it were too  
  
much for him and he fell down.  
  
-Uh oh,now you're going to see it in action,Sephiroth said and pointed towards the horizont,where  
  
at least ten Midgar Zolom's were approaching them.  
  
-Let's escape.  
  
-No,we have to face them in some point.I'll attack while you support me,but don't shoot me.Ready?  
  
-Ready!  
  
Blood was splattered when Sephiroth sliced the Midgar Zoloms and Zake shot some of them accurately  
  
right in the head.The Zoloms were quickly defeated.  
  
-We make quite a good team,don't we?Zake said proudly.  
  
-Yeah...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
At the same time,President Shinra was keeping a speech in Rufus Square that was named after his son.  
  
He didn't know that his head was in middle of a rifle's crosshair.A sweaty finger was ready to pull  
  
the trigger,but then the red-headed Turk noticed something.Reno charged towards the President and  
  
pushed him out of balance when Rude quickly understood the situation and pointed at the assassin's  
  
direction with his finger where the soldiers started to shoot at.The assassin managed to fire only  
  
one shot and missed,and soon the bullets hit his hand.He dropped the rifle on the asphalt from  
  
a building's tenth floor and decided to flee.He got away from the backdoor right before the Shinra  
  
troops kicked the door of the building inside.He opened the door of the car that was waiting for him  
  
in the alley but before he was safely inside it,bullets hit him in the back.He collapsed inside the  
  
car that disappeared soon from the alley.  
  
The assassin was shaking and his vision started to blur.He wasn't sure would he make it,because if  
  
he would be taken into hospital,they would immediately recognize him as the assassin.Maybe the  
  
doctor of the terrorist group could help...it wasn't something that could decide...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:I'm not sure is this chapter so good...I decided to put Sephiroth to the farm,because I was  
  
getting tired of writing of the same location,Midgar.Maybe I'll develop some cool ending to the  
  
terrorist thing,because I'm kind of fed up about writing about them.They have been around since the  
  
chapter 4 and I'm afraid that the story starts repeating itself.We'll see that in the coming  
  
chapters,that I will probably start writing tomorrow or this night. 


	12. Punishing the criminals

Chapter 12  
  
-Did you read the newspaper?Zake asked.  
  
-Nope.Why?  
  
-It seems that President Shinra has been tried to murder.  
  
-Not the first time.I hope they catch them this time.  
  
-Hey look!A car arrived into the yard.  
  
Sephiroth opened the door of the house and went outside to see who were coming.  
  
-Mr.Sephiroth,we will take care of the Zolom situation from now on,a young Shinra soldier said.  
  
-The president has ordered you to go to Junon immediately.The chocobos are available for you to use.  
  
-Right,Sephiroth said.I guess I'll leave,then.  
  
-And I'm coming with you,said Zake that had appeared behind him.-You will get yourself killed if  
  
the Zoloms attack you at the marshes.  
  
-Right...let's go.  
  
They took the fastest chocobos of the farm and departed.They arrived at the marshes soon.The Zoloms  
  
were sleeping...  
  
-If we go as quietly as we can,they won't hear us.  
  
But when they were in the halfway,one Midgar Zolom woke up and attacked them.It saw the day's meal  
  
offered on a silver platter.Soon the whole marshland started to live.They could see Zoloms   
  
everywhere.  
  
-Zake,now's the time to escape!!  
  
So they started to ride as fast as they could on their chocobos.The Mythril Mine was nearing,when  
  
still one Zolom woke up in front of them.The chocobos startled and ran away,dropping Zake and  
  
Sephiroth from their backs.They ran away towards the mine with Zoloms catching them all the time.  
  
When they were inside,they killed the first one at the entrance,blocking the way from the others.  
  
-Let's go.They'll get through,eventually.  
  
-Let's call help from Shinra.You have a PHS,right?  
  
-Damn,I broke it when I fell.It seems that we have to walk.  
  
There were still tools of the workers lying around the mine,workers that had either fled because  
  
they were afraid of the Midgar Zoloms or died when Sephiroth burned the small village near the mine  
  
down.When they turned from the first corner of the mine,they noticed some Castanets that didn't spot  
  
them.An easy kill.When they reached a crossroad,where they could either go right or climb up and  
  
continue straight forwards,they chose the path that took them up and out of the cave.Zake had been  
  
there before.  
  
After exiting the cave,they stopped in Fort Condor for a while.After climbing one rope and a few   
  
ladders they had visited the shop and bought necessary equipment and they could sleep for few hours  
  
before continuing their journey.They had still many kilometres to walk and they would be at the  
  
Junon Fortress by the evening.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The streets of the dark Lower Junon were empty of people,except a lonely Shinra soldier that was  
  
guarding the elevator.There was only one house where signs of people could be seen.Loud music and  
  
a happy laughter carried outside from a house that had been built significantly higher than the  
  
other houses.  
  
-Is there a party in that house?Sephiroth asked the soldier.  
  
-Yes,there is,the soldier answered.-They had a baby few days ago.Everyone's gathered over there.They  
  
even asked me to join,but I have my duty...  
  
-Go on,join the party.I'll inform your superiors that I gave you the permission.  
  
-R-really?!Thank you...sir!  
  
-You're welcome.  
  
Sephiroth and Zake went inside the elevator and after the metal doors had closed,they made it  
  
go up.In ten seconds they were at the Junon Airport Path,where another Shinra soldier was guarding  
  
the elevator.After turning left,they were walking at the wide main street.The windows of the  
  
buildings,some dark,some with a light shining outside,were watching them as they walked onward.  
  
-Zake couldn't help himself from saying:What a magnificent city...  
  
-Sephiroth?!,a familiar voice said.Turks were also in Junon for some reason.  
  
-What are you two doing here?Sephiroth asked.  
  
-We are...off duty!Reno answered.-We were just having great time in the bar...  
  
-Can you tell me why the president told me to come?  
  
-It's got something to do with the assassination attempt...they thought that he would be safer in  
  
here.By the way,he's angry to you because you didn't show up earlier...  
  
-Oh great.He's going to shout at me for letting that soldier guarding the elevator to that party...  
  
could you guys do me a favor?  
  
-What is it?  
  
-I'd be grateful if you could guard the Lower Junon's elevator this evening.I'll repay you...  
  
-I'll do it,if you buy me beer or two when we are back in Midgar.  
  
-And me,Rude said.He was afraid that they had forgotten him.  
  
-Agreed,Sephiroth said.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
After entering a building called 80e,they walked to the highest floor,to a huge office which offered  
  
a great view to the sea through it's gigantic window.Shinra soldiers were scattered all over the  
  
room and the president was sitting behind a desk that was shaped like a half circle.  
  
-I have a question.Two questions.First of all,you should've been here seven god damn hours earlier!  
  
Where were you?!  
  
-Our chocobos escaped and we were nearly eaten by Midgar Zoloms.We had no chance of getting back to  
  
the farm and my PHS device broke up...sir!  
  
-The second question:Who is he?  
  
-Ahem...My name is Zake.I'm the guy who was responsible for taking care of the chocobo farm  
  
situation before Sephiroth.It's an honor to meet you,Mr.president.  
  
-Whatever.Come with me,there's something I want to show you.  
  
Sephiroth and Zake followed the president downstairs.They came to a press room.President Shinra  
  
opened the door of the gas chamber and they walked inside it.  
  
-Look.There's the leader of those terrorists and the same man who tried to shoot me.  
  
Sephiroth's eyes widened in horror when he saw the guy that was sitting in the chair.He had wished  
  
that Shinra would've found him,but he forgot those wishes now.Hojo had been right.  
  
-Asner?!?!  
  
-Hi,buddy.I think this is the last time we'll meet.  
  
-But...what...why...what the hell?!  
  
-Relax,Sephiroth,the president said.-I just wanted to make sure you don't know anything about them,  
  
because we found him from your apartment.  
  
-He lives in there.Could someone explain me what's going on?!  
  
-I guess it's my duty to do so,Asner said.-I'm the leader of the terrorists,that destroyed the   
  
Gongaga Reactor.I am the leader of the troops that attacked you at Snowflake.I'm the one who shot  
  
you at that village...  
  
-Why did you do that?After all,you saved me in the Shinra Headquarters...  
  
-I saved you,because you're friend.I shot you,because Techu's my friend,too.I wasn't aiming to kill.  
  
-Why?Why are you doing this?  
  
-I'm bitter.I fought for Shinra in Wutai and saw my comrades and friends falling and still I  
  
continued fighting.For what?No one appreciated what I did.Instead,I was sent to kill more  
  
people for Shinra and lost my arm during that.Still no one thanked me.I met Techu when I was  
  
wandering around the world and we built an organisation to oppose Shinra.I wish he was here...  
  
-Who says I'm not?Don't think I would let my best friend die...  
  
Techu had appeared in the doorway.He was staring at Sephiroth straight into the eyes.  
  
-Sephiroth...will you let me complete my mission or do we have to fight?  
  
Sephiroth gazed down and closed his eyes for a second.Would he save his friend's life and oppose the  
  
Shinra,or would he be loyal to the president and gain honor?He knew that his destiny wasn't to be  
  
a traitor.  
  
-I'm sorry,but I'm not a traitor.  
  
-I see...  
  
Techu tried a surprise attack by jumping towards Sephiroth,trying to slice his face.Sephiroth pulled  
  
out the Masamune Blade,blocking the attack right in time.He pushed Techu further to give himself  
  
space to attack.His attack would probably had impaled an ordinary fighter,but Techu didn't have hard  
  
time dodging it with his agility and great reflexes.They were now back in the press room.  
  
Techu jumped over a board,causing Sephiroth to cut it into two pieces instead of Techu.Techu started  
  
throwing chairs towards Sephiroth,who just moved himself out of their way.When Sephiroth started to  
  
run after Techu,Techu surprised him by stopping and trying kick him into the head.The foot missed  
  
its target and hit Sephiroth's chest,causing him to step a few steps backwards.  
  
Techu made an amazing high jump and his legs met the wall above the door.He pushed himself into a  
  
leap,that got him behind Sephiroth,who turned around right in time to block his deadly hit,but the  
  
dagger cut his hand and the sharp pain caused him to drop the Masamune Blade.Now it was a great  
  
opportunity for Techu to kick him down and thrust the daggers into him.  
  
Sephiroth looked in horror from the ground how Techu pulled his daggers into a striking position and  
  
the only thing his terrified mind could think about was,that why didn't he see his life going like  
  
a film in front of his eyes.Someone,who had told that it happens to everyone before death,had  
  
obviously lied.  
  
At the same moment,when Techu was finally standing still,Zake had time to aim both of his  
  
Peacemakers into Techu's head.  
  
The first bullet made a hole in Techu's throat,causing him to make a strange sound before another  
  
one invaded his skull killing him.His daggers dropped from his hands when his lifeless body fell  
  
next to Sephiroth...  
  
-Good work!the president praised.-Now,let's get the life out of that rat in the gas chamber...  
  
Sephiroth couldn't do anything but watch.His brains didn't understand a thing anymore.What had just  
  
happened?  
  
So he watched shocked how the door of the gas chamber was closed.  
  
Inside it,his friend was speaking quietly to himself.  
  
-Why did I ever join Shinra?Look where it got me...here I am,dying in their gas chamber.I pray for  
  
you,Sephiroth...and everyone...please open your eyes and watch what Shinra's doing.Fight against it  
  
and complete our mission for us...I've done for and my only regret is that I joined Shinra...I guess  
  
this is good bye,world.  
  
Bitter tears ran across Asner's cheeks when he closed his eyes.It wasn't any use to struggle anymore  
  
so he silently accepted his destiny.The poisonous gas smelled funny and made him feel kind of  
  
nausious,but somehow it amused him.Finally the life escaped from his body...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:What can I say?Asner and Techu are dead and the story continues.This was a pretty dramatical  
  
ending to the terrorist thing.I actually played the game while writing this,so the places should be  
  
like they were in the game.  
  
I've always hated deaths in games/movies/books/real life,and I have no idea why I killed them.I'm  
  
not sure will I take Zake further into the story.I also think that I should've written more  
  
about Asner,since he served in Wutai with Sephiroth and I'm afraid that he was left too much in the  
  
shadows.For the other parts of the story this far,I'm happy.  
  
I'm not sure how I will continue this,so be ready to be surprised,or then not.The only thing that is  
  
sure is that this story will continue. 


	13. Seven months later : The new year's eve

Chapter 13  
  
For the rest of the year after Asner's and Techu's death Sephiroth hadn't really anything to do  
  
except to handle some not-so-important tasks and promote Shinra.His first more important job was to  
  
patrol the streets of Junon,where the great New year's party was going be,seven months after  
  
crushing the terrorists.  
  
The clock was 23.40.Sephiroth would have just enough time to lead the team to the main street,where  
  
the president would join them.The blue-suited soldiers marched through the smaller streets of Junon  
  
and reached the main street in time,and the white,luxurious limousine of President Shinra followed  
  
them.  
  
23.50 the convoy stopped and the soldiers formed a line in the street.A stage for the president had  
  
been prepared and Reno and Rude were guarding it.  
  
-Reno...button your shirt,the president whispered to the messy Turk when he passed him and climbed  
  
up the stairs.  
  
-Ahem!Silence,please.I want to welcome you to our grand new year's party,which we decided to arrange  
  
in the beautiful city of Junon this time.  
  
The people cheer.  
  
-I want to say a few words from Shinra.The company,not me.  
  
Laughter.  
  
-This year has been a stormy year and many people have suffered.We hope that from now on,the future  
  
will be brighter for us.As I like to say,we are building the future of Mako!  
  
A big group of people appeared.They were carrying signs and posters that were insulting Shinra.  
  
-Hey you big fat idiot at the stage!the leader of them shouted.-What about Snowflake?  
  
The soldiers aimed their guns towards the guy that was standing there,but the president ordered them  
  
to lower them.He was afraid that his imago would be gone,if the soldiers would start killing the  
  
people.  
  
-That is a very concerning matter.We will take care that the streets aren't blocked with snow.  
  
The president decided to make the crowd to laugh to that guy and succeeded.Some people left the  
  
group and decided not to oppose Shinra.  
  
-You fool.You're a greedy little bastard.In fact,all of you are!You're just thinking about how  
  
comfortable it is for you to be!  
  
-BOOOOOOOO!!!!!the huge crowd protested.The protesters thought it to be wiser to leave.The president  
  
was satisfied,he didn't have to argue with them.  
  
-So now when we've taken care of these troublemakers and the clock is almost 24.00,I declare the  
  
fireworks to be started!  
  
In the centre of his team,Sephiroth gazed at the beautiful shapes that the rockets were drawing in  
  
the sky.He hoped that the new year would be better than the old.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:Don't say it.I know this chapter sucked badly,but I needed it.It depends on my wicked mind,  
  
what kind of plot I will develop from now on.Consider this as a prologue for the next chapters. 


	14. Second hell

Chapter 14  
  
Soon after the new year it was time for Shinra Training Camp,where the soldiers were sent to learn  
new techniques and to exercise.The camp was located in the desert that was surrounding Gold Saucer  
and it had gained the nickname Concentration Camp.When the camp had been founded,it was built to an  
empty area,but after the transport of supplies by air had become too expensive,Shinra had to use  
trucks.Since the distances from the camp to other towns and cities were long and the camp itself  
didn't offer any place to stay for overnight,a hotel had been built.Soon houses and shops appeared  
around it and a lively town had been born in the desert.It's official name was Chaudrouge,but people  
referred to use the name Second Hell.  
  
The camp was situated right in the centre of the city,so Sephiroth got a good view of it.The people  
doing their shopping and beautifully decorated houses were left behind the truck that Sephiroth was  
on,when they entered the camp.The driver dropped Sephiroth and a bunch of others off in front of a  
house where he had been told to report.  
  
-And what is the soldier's name?the boss of the camp asked.He was a large,scary looking man who was  
wearing a white T-shirt and shorts.A wide,white hat was covering his thick,black hair and sunglasses  
were protecting his eyes from the bright sun.  
  
-Sephiroth,sir.  
  
-I've heard of you.If you get special treatment in Midgar,you will not get that in here.Here I will  
make every man work so hard that their sweat floods the desert.Understood?!  
  
-Yes,sir.  
  
-Good!Now drag your ass to you new home,building 8A,room 17.The training starts in two hours,so be  
sure to be there in time.I am not going to show you where it is,ask some of those who've been here  
longer.Now get yourself away from my eyes!  
  
What a nice two months would he be spending with that fellow.He was sure that the boss's voice could  
be heard everywhere in the desert,that it would scare the earthworms away and make the Gold Saucer  
silent.  
  
Building 8A was located in the northern edge of the camp.Noise of the town could be heard over a  
high brick wall that separated them.Sephiroth was surprised to see that there was a TV in the lobby  
of the building.He walked to the back of a long hallway and found his room,where three other guys  
were.  
  
-Wow!Are you our roommate?the youngest of the men said in amazement.  
  
-It seems that I am...  
  
-You're a god damn legend!Welcome!  
  
The youngest and smallest of Sephiroth's roommates was called Capri.He came from Midgar and had been  
in Shinra only for one year,but had made it quite far in the ranks.He was a lively man and often  
talked too much,but he was also a skillful fighter.His small size could fool the enemies,but they  
didn't know how fast and accurate he could be.He was specialized in using a crossbow,but he always  
carried a gun with him,too.  
  
Garund was a master in thaiboxing and could deal some really heavy punches and kicks to the enemy.  
His fighting skills alone were lethal,but sometimes he had use for a folding staff that had a sharp  
iron head.He had shaven his hair short and his eyes were like blue buttons in his face.In fact,in  
Rocket Town,where he had come from,he had been called the button boy.The end of Shinra's space  
program had caused some people to move away from there,like him.He had decided to join Shinra,even   
if he wasn't too sure about himself.A hard trip from Rocket Town to Midgar by foot had given him   
experience in fighting,so he did well in Shinra.  
  
Costa Del Sol had been the hometown of the tall,tanned man called Kass.He liked telling stories  
about his life to the others,and they always liked to listen.He had a sunny attitude,but sometimes  
he became quiet and serious.His hair was thick and messy and eyes as dark as the night.The enemies  
were scared when they met him,even if he wasn't so great fighter.He had studied various fighting  
styles,but he always trusted his revolver more than anything.  
  
-Can you forget that Shinra made me an idol?It's kind of annoying...  
  
-Sure,Garund said.-Capri just gets nervous around anyone who's at least a bit famous...  
  
-Says mister Cool-as-ice.  
  
-Come on guys,I guess Sephiroth needs to get prepared,or Bubba kicks his ass.  
  
-Bubba?Sephiroth said in curiosity.  
  
-You know,that guy you had to report to when you came here.  
  
-  
-  
  
Many soldiers gave up before the training was over.Those soldiers could forget their evening leave,  
unlike Sephiroth and a bunch of others,like Capri,Garund and Kass.Usually Sephiroth didn't want to  
go with the others,but he felt that he needed all the time that he could spend off the camp.  
  
They walked inside a smoky pub called The desert rat,as the blue sign above the entrance said.The  
music was loud like the men and women inside,except for the ones who gazed at the four soldiers.They  
walked up to the counter and bought drinks.  
  
-This is what Second Hell's like at night.You like it,Seph?Kass asked.  
  
-Oh,it's great.I just don't like it.Too noisy and too much people,Sephiroth answered,getting the  
attention of two lumberjacks sitting next to him.  
  
-The little guy doesn't like our town?another one said loudly.  
  
-I bet he couldn't even drink this booze I've got.He's too wuss to do so.  
  
-So,midget,do you want to taste it?  
  
Sephiroth reached his hand for the bottle wishing that maybe the loggers would leave him alone.  
Suddenly,the bottle was smashed into his head.  
  
-I feel like I'm up for a fight!another of them declared and the other one agreed.Before they could  
start beating him up,Sephiroth banged his fist into the bigger guy's jaw.  
  
-You little bastard...!!  
  
So a fight was started.People cheered to the three fighters,most of them to the lumberjacks,who were  
popular among the folk.Some even made bets who would win.  
  
Another of the woodworkers was soon down,when Sephiroth tackled him while he was charging.He fell on  
a table and broke it into pieces.The other one went behind Sephiroth and lifted him into air with   
his massive hands.He covered his face when he flew through the window to the street.The lumberjack  
was immediately there,too,and grabbed Sephiroth from his neck.His nose almost cracked when it was  
introduced to the wall.  
  
Finally Sephiroth got himself free and knocked his enemy out of balance and pushed his knee to his  
back,and he started begging for mercy.When he fled to the dark city,Sephiroth saw that Bubba was  
standing there,with two camp guards.  
  
Troublemaking was strictly probihited inside the camp and outside of it.He doubted that Bubba would  
understand that he wasn't the one who started the fight.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author:No updates coming for at least three days,because I'll be in Russia 25-26.4.When I come back  
and write more,you will be seeing more of the camp life,unless I decide to write a crazy turn in the  
plot,that no one understands. 


	15. Beginning of a Turks mission

Chapter 15  
  
-Run!What did I just say?!Run,you god damn wuss!  
  
Sephiroth's lungs were in fire.He wasn't sure how long Bubba had made him run,but he had been there  
for long.It was already midnight.Sephiroth's vision started to blur and he fell down on the muddy  
ground,breathing heavily.He just couldn't go on anymore.  
  
-Hrm...maybe this is enough punishment for you.Just remember that you will not cause any problems  
from now on,or this'll be nothing compared to what I will do if you still break the rules.Now go to  
sleep.Tomorrow,starting at eight,you will gather here and play war.Let's see how you will manage...  
  
-Understood...sir...good night...sir...  
  
Sephiroth's legs were trembling and he thought his heart was going to explode.Capri,Garund and Kass  
were still awake,when he went back to his room.  
  
-Holy heavens!Bubba taugh you the rules?  
  
-You could say that.  
  
-Kass was just going to tell us about some crazy pilot he met in Rocket Town.Go on,Kass.  
  
-I was sent to Rocket Town with that Palmer fellow to inform them that the space program had been  
iced.Palmer obviously knew that the pilot would get mad,because he stayed in the car and ordered me  
to go tell him.So there he was,drinking tea,shouting to his wife or something when I entered.He  
called me a "God damn Shinra monkey" when I told the news and took a picture of his grandma off the  
wall and tried to beat me with it!You should've been there,it was hilarious.  
  
-That Highwind guy?I saw him in the newspaper.Most of his interview was censored,Sephiroth told.  
  
-But guys,we have to play war tomorrow.The rubber blades and bullets aren't bad,but Bubba is,so  
let's get some sleep.  
  
Everyone agreed with Garund.  
  
-  
-  
  
Meanwhile,president Shinra called Reno and Rude in his office.  
  
-Have you ever heard about a man called Thor Slithead?  
  
-Sure,Reno said.-Shinra enemy number one.Stole secret documents from the science lab and has tried  
to get them published.  
  
-Well,we raided his home and got the documents back,but not the man.I've received information that  
he has gone to a Shinra Training Camp and is using a fake identity.Now we need to find out who he is  
and arrest him.  
  
-Let me guess...it's our job to do that.  
  
-You will be disguised as staff of the camp.You will do what you are ordered to at daytime and work  
at night,when everybody is asleep.I have two cleaner uniforms awaiting...  
  
-Oh great.I hope the pay is good,or otherwise it will be a hell...  
  
-Actually,it is hell.The camp is located at Chaudrouge,also known as the Second Hell.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:From Russia with love.This chapter isn't what I planned it to be,but whatever.I guess the  
plot will turn more interesting from now on. 


	16. A pursuit in a dark desert

Chapter 16  
  
Sephiroth looked at the two cleaners when he was walking by.  
  
-I wonder if he noticed us?Reno worried.  
  
-Everyone who has seen you remembers you for the rest of his life,Rude said.  
  
-And what the heck did that mean?  
  
-Nothing...hey look!Doesn't that guy over there look like Thor Slithead?  
  
-Too short.Let's wait till nightfall that he comes out.  
  
-Why would he come out?  
  
-He is looking for something in here...I don't think that he'd be in here just for fun.  
  
-...yeah,right.If we have to work at daytime and work at nightime,when will we sleep?  
  
-Whenever it's possible.  
  
-Great,that means at work.  
  
-  
-  
  
What the hell were the Turks doing in the camp?Sephiroth thought when he didn't get any sleep.He did  
recognize them but didn't want to reveal them,if the mission was secret.He decided to go look for  
them,so he got dressed and walked outside,without waking up his roommates.He walked towards the east  
and called out their name.  
  
-Damn!Don't wake up the whole camp,Reno said when he jumped out of a bush.  
  
-Can we trust that he doesn't tell anyone?Rude asked.  
  
-I gain nothing by blowing your cover.What are you doing here?  
  
-Breathing cool night air,watching the scenery...hunting down the Shinra enemy number one.  
  
-Can I help you?  
  
-I guess you could look after some people and tell if they're suspicious or not.  
  
-Sure.Who is the Shinra enemy number one and what does he look like?  
  
-His name is Slithead,he's a small guy and he is disquised as someone else.Does that sound familiar?  
  
-My roommate,Capri,is the smallest guy I know in the whole camp.Of course,I can't tell if he...  
  
-We've been spied!Rude shouted and pointed his finger to the top of a roof,where a figure was  
standing.  
  
-Let's catch him,Reno said.  
  
The Turks were already running towards the building entrance and Sephiroth couldn't tell them that  
he would probably be coming down from the ladders located on the other side.He would have to take  
care of him,as he did when he managed to get below the ladders when the unknown man was descending  
them.  
  
-Taste this!he said and threw a smoke bomb at Sephiroth's feet.It was too dark that Sephiroth could  
have seen the guy,and the smoke definately didn't help.The crook jumped down and ran to Bubba's van,  
that had been parked next to the staff barracks.At this point Bubba woke up and came to see who was  
messing with his precious van,and was quite surprised when he saw it speeding away from the camp.  
  
-S-stop him!Someone!  
  
-Where are the chocobos?!  
  
-At the stables near the entrance.Catch them!  
  
-I'll try...just make sure that they won't come after me for an escape!  
  
Sephiroth could barely see the van anymore when he mounted on a blue chocobo.Reno and Rude joined  
him soon,both on green chocobos.  
  
-The chocobos aren't fast enough and they'll get tired,eventually,Sephiroth pointed out.  
  
-And eventually,gasoline from that van will run out.The road from the desert is long and after all,  
where will he go?Reno said.  
  
-To Cosmo Area,Rude answered.  
  
-Why there?Sephiroth asked.  
  
-The cosmans won't care about the fact that he's a Shinra enemy.If he gets to Nibelheim and past the  
mountains,it's all over.All Shinra activity in the area was stopped at the same time as the space  
program.Now we just need to take care that we arrive at the border of Gongaga and Cosmo area before  
him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:Short chapters,I know.I just don't feel like writing long ones.I was going to write about  
the camp more,but you never know what my mind invents.  
  
TV has been taking my time lately.It's either ice hockey world championship tournament or something  
else.Finland won USA 4-2,Ukraine 1-5(I think),lost to Slovakia 5-2,ended up in draw with Sweden(1-1)  
and won Denmark 6-0.Tomorrow we'll be facing Russia.Go,Leijonat! 


	17. The pursuit continues

Chapter 17  
  
Before the sun had rosen above the horizont,Sephiroth,Reno and Rude arrived at the bordering river  
  
of Gold Saucer area and Gongaga.It would take only few hours to reach Gongaga from there.They  
  
were crossing the bridge when they saw a dead guard lying on it.  
  
-Mister mysterious has been here...,Reno said.  
  
-Ugly.I could've done that in less messy way,Rude told.  
  
Sephiroth hadn't anything to add.He had killed more people than the Turks,but still their ways to  
  
act seemed too brutal.  
  
-Do you think he's heading to town of Gongaga?he asked.  
  
-He won't make it to Cosmo Area if he doesn't go there.He's probably out of equipments.And gasoline.  
  
-Why hasn't Shinra come to help?  
  
-Why would they come?They have no idea where we are.  
  
-Then who are those fellows following us?Rude asked.  
  
-Let's ask them.  
  
Garundi,Capri and Kass had woken up when the mysterious man had escaped.Bubba had ordered them to  
  
go assist Reno,Rude and Sephiroth.Sephiroth was kind of reliefed,because now he knew that Capri  
  
wasn't the bad guy.  
  
After they had explained why they were there,they all decided to split the group into two.The other  
  
party would head in direction of Cosmo Canyon while the other one would go to Gongaga first.Slithead  
  
or whoever the man was,would have no chance of escaping.Sephiroth left towards Cosmo Canyon with  
  
Capri and Kass while Garundi accompanied Reno and Rude.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Gongaga had changed a lot after the explosion of the reactor.Only a trace of a busy town could be  
  
seen.Piles of rubbish were surrounding it,waiting to be buried.The people who had wanted to stay  
  
there had now built their houses stronger,even if there wasn't a reactor anymore.Some people were  
  
walking on the road in groups and no one was alone,even in the graveyard,because the ruins of the  
  
reactor gave monsters a great place to be born and to live.  
  
Bubba's van had been parked near the town entrance.Garundi decided to take a look and went to open  
  
the door.  
  
-Watch out,god damn it!!Reno shouted and rushed towards Garundi,pushing him away from the car just  
  
in time.  
  
Garundi hadn't noticed a wire that had been attached to the door.The other head was attached to a   
  
grenade that had been taped on the car floor.The grenade exploded and the van was quickly trashed.  
  
The darkened windows shattered into millions of pieces and the interior caught fire.People of the  
  
town arrived there fastly.They remembered the day when the reactor blew up clearly and were afraid  
  
that something similar had happened.  
  
-Thanks...are you alright?Garundi asked from Reno who was lying there,his face in blood.  
  
-It's just a flesh wound...how didn't you guess it was a trap?A wanted criminal wouldn't leave his  
  
car in such an open place,for everyone to investigate.  
  
-Reno,Rude interrupted.-We'd better head to the Cosmo Area,because they might need help.You stay in  
  
here because you're not clearly in condition to come with us.  
  
-C'mon man...Reno said and tried to rise,but noticed soon that his leg wasn't alright when he fell  
  
down again.  
  
-Garundi.Let's go!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile,the others reached the forest surrounding the river between Gongaga and Cosmo Area.  
  
-We are supposed to find him from here?Are you sure we shouldn't give up?Capri asked.  
  
-You read the rules when you came to Shinra,right?Rule number 17 was:Always complete the most  
  
important task first.I guess this is classified important enough.  
  
-Come on people...someone has obviously walked in here,Kass said,leading Sephiroth and Capri to the  
  
forest.  
  
-I've been here before,Sephiroth told.-It was during the war when I was with a supply truck.Back   
  
then, there was a road of some kind.There were two bridges,that led to the other side through a   
  
little island located in the widest part of the river.I bet he's going there.  
  
-Let's hurry.Giddiyap!  
  
The bridges were soon in their sight,when the chocobos ran there with an incredible speed.When they  
  
were crossing the first bridge,they cut a wire without noticing it.Soon,a bomb went off,causing the  
  
bridge to collapse.Kass fell to the wildly streaming river with his chocobo and plunged below the  
  
surface.They waited for him to reappear for few minutes,before Rude arrived with Garundi.  
  
-What happened in here?Rude asked.  
  
-Where is Kass?  
  
-I'm sorry,Garundi,but Kass fell down there.I'm afraid that he is dead...,Sephiroth said.  
  
-Noo!That...that son-of-a-bitch!!Kass was my best mate...Thor Slithead will pay!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:I don't feel like Garundi,Kass and Capri belong to the story,but since I created them,I guess  
  
I could use them somehow.The upcoming chapters will show how.  
  
By the way:I noticed how much better browser Mozilla is than Internet Explorer.Really,everyone  
  
should have it.Well,I won't we writing much on thursday,because I'm watching ice hockey.Finland VS  
  
Canada. 


	18. End of the pursuit

Chapter 18  
  
The nearing footsteps caught Thor Slithead's attention.He had been ambushed.Garundi punched him in   
the face and kicked him into the stomach and that caused Slithead to fall down.  
  
-Garundi!He may be innocent!Sephiroth cried.  
  
-An innocent man doesn't carry a god damn weapons arsenal with him.I could see those from a  
kilometre's distance!  
  
There were two machetes hanging on both Slithead's thighs and many grenades and smoke bombs inside  
his worn leather coat.His gun was still in it's holster.They hadn't time to confisticate anything,  
because soon he kicked Garundi in face and rose up.Sephiroth's Masamune was quickly pointing at him,  
but Rude and Capri still kept their weapons hidden.  
  
Slithead didn't stay and wonder,but he was fastly behind Capri,holding a small knife in his throat.  
  
-If you want to save him,you'd better retreat...  
  
-What the hell were you even searching for in that camp?What was so important that it took my best  
friend's life?Garundi asked.  
  
-I'm sorry,I didn't intend to do so.My meaning was just to slow you down.I wasn't actually searching  
for anything...just seeking revenge.You still remember that small,peaceful village you burned down?  
Well,my family lived there.  
  
Sephiroth became a bit nervous.  
  
-You took them down,one by one.I had always trusted Shinra...that they were doing what is right.  
  
-I was just following orders.  
  
-Well hide behind orders...you chicken!  
  
Suddenly,everything seemed to go in slow motion.Capri pulled out a gun and aimed it in Sephiroth.He  
pulled the trigger,but the bullet missed Sephiroth,hitting Garundi instead.Slithead took the knife  
off Capri's throat and threw it in Rude's shoulder.To do this,he had to turn around,and Sephiroth  
had time to struck his Masamune in his back,but Capri jumped in front of the sword,taking the lethal  
hit.Very soon,Slithead had taken his gun away from it's holster and Sephiroth was helpless,when it  
pointed straight in his head.  
  
-Shinra chicken...good bye,Slithead said.  
  
And didn't say anything else.Two loud bangs were heard and two holes appeared in Slithead's back.He  
fell down and a thin path of blood blurted out from his mouth.Reno was standing on a rock,holding a  
pistol in his both hands.  
  
-Sephiroth...Slithead said quietly.-You didn't guess that Capri was a part of this.We almost  
completed our mission...the bomb was planted...but you came after us...I aimed to kill you.In fact,  
right now,there should happen a huge explosion in the camp...heh.  
  
-  
-  
  
A dark,lonely fuel storage in the camp.Somewhere in it's most dark corner,hidden behind a barrel,a  
time bomb was ticking it's last seconds.The soldiers located in the barrack above it didn't know  
about it.Bubba,who was just about to walk there,didn't know about it.  
  
00.01...00.00.  
  
The pressure of the explosion threw Bubba on his back.The barrack literally flew in the air and a  
crater was born.The people of Chaudrouge turned their heads to the direction of the camp when they  
heard the loud noice and saw a horrifying light behind the wall surrounding the camp.The wall that  
soon crackled and partly collapsed.Some barrels of fuel that hadn't still exploded flew further  
away,destroying everything they hit.  
  
That was the end of Shinra Training Camp. 


	19. The final chapter

Chapter 19  
  
-People.We cannot allow anything like this to happen anymore,President Shinra announced to the  
Shinra executive board.Reeve,Heidegger,Hojo and even Palmer were there.  
  
Reeve raised his hand:-Excuse me,but where is the Head of Weapons Development Division?  
  
-I'm glad you asked.Mr.Richotto has retired and I was going to introduce the woman who continues his  
work from now on.Scarlett?  
  
The blonde woman in red dress stepped into the room.She had a playful smirk on her face.She seemed  
to be very young,couldn't be over seventeen.  
  
-Ahem.She is my cousin's daughter,a very intelligent young woman,I must say.  
  
-Nice to meet you all,she said.  
  
-Now,when we are all here,we can start.This meeting is about Sephiroth,I'm sure everybody knows him.  
  
-He's a good soldier.The best of 'em all,Heidegger told the fact everybody knew already.  
  
-I know.That's why we can't risk that we would lose him.  
  
-Mr.President...it isn't like you to get worried about only one soldier,Reeve wondered.  
  
-He's not just a soldier,but something else,too,but that's top secret.Only me and Hojo know about  
it.  
  
The topic seemed to interest Scarlett,as she put her finger on her lip,staring at the president  
curiously.  
  
-You send him in a war and say that he isn't safe here?  
  
-Scarlett,some wutains cannot kill him.In fact,it takes a lot of effort even to wound him,but even  
he is vulnerable to bomb attacks.I must admit that burning down that village wasn't maybe the best  
choice,but Heidegger was the one who gave that order.  
  
Heidegger coughed.  
  
-Shall we let the Turks to be his bodyguards?he asked.  
  
-I thought you would understand things like these a lot better.We have to destroy everything that  
could harm us.Heidegger,it's time to show who gives the orders here!  
  
-What is your plan,sir?  
  
-Heidegger,call the Shinra Army together.Dispatch soldiers everywhere,to Costa Del Sol,Kalm,Icicle  
Inn...  
  
-Even Wutai?The locals are still bitter against Shinra...  
  
-E-v-e-r-y-w-h-e-r-e!Scarlett will get the weapons for the army,Reeve takes care of the maps and  
Hojo and Palmer will stay here.Go!!  
  
-  
-  
  
The next morning,hundreds of Shinra ships arrived at the Costa Del Sol,Bone Village,Wutai and  
Mideel.Sephiroth,who was at Costa Del Sol waiting for a ship to take him to Midgar,was surprised.  
Immediately,the people of the town were gathered together to wait for questioning.  
  
-Mr.Sephiroth.I've got the president's order to take you back to Midgar with me.He will explain  
everything there,a sergeant said.  
  
-  
-  
  
Hundreds of soldiers were marching at the streets of Midgar,when Sephiroth arrived there.The Shinra  
Headquarters was buzzling with people walking back and worth.The president had lifted his legs to  
the table and was leaning back in his chair in comfort.  
  
-Mr.President?  
  
-Great,you're here.Are you alright?  
  
-Yes.What is this all about?  
  
-We are not going to let the same happen,what happened with the terrorists.We are searching for   
anyone who is related to Slithead or those terrorists.Nobody will threat you from now on.  
  
-You are doing this for me?But I don't want it...  
  
-You are an important man to this company.We have to protect you.  
  
-I'm just a soldier,who is better than the others!What else is so special about me,except that I  
hold the imago of this company together?  
  
President Shinra decided not to tell him about his birth.How Jenova Cells had been added to him when  
he was still unborn,how he had been manipulated and brainwashed,how his real mother had almost lost  
her mind and left...how he was the greatness of Shinra that had taken a form.  
  
-We haven't got many men like you in this company.  
  
-I know the methods of Shinra Army.A lot of innocent people will be executed.Call the army back!  
  
-Eh,you're giving the orders now?  
  
Hojo opened the door and came inside.  
  
-President.Please do as he wishes,or I will publish some facts about Shinra that are best to remain  
hidden.Remember,I'm invisible to you...unless you want to stop the Jenova Project.  
  
-  
-  
  
The president found it best to agree with Hojo and Sephiroth and he told Heidegger to draw the  
troops back.  
  
-Why did you decide to help me?Sephiroth asked.  
  
-Usually fathers stay on son's side.  
  
-I must thank you.  
  
-You're welcome.Shall we go to pub together,now?  
  
-...I guess so.  
  
The End.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author:Wow,I never knew myself that I would stop this soon.I thought things over and decided that I  
should've stopped around the chapter 12.Now the whole story got lamer,and I really regret that.  
Besides,I got an idea for a new fan fic,that is about FF9.I will be writing more fics about Final  
Fantasy VII,and if you want to see all my works,and other people's works,please visit my web want to thank everybody who has been reading this.You are great.  
  
-Joni 


End file.
